1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet service synchronization method for a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for synchronizing a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) and a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) browser.
2. Background of the Related Art
A Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) is a protocol that allows a wireless communication device (such as a mobile terminal, a subscriber unit, a user equipment, a pager, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc.) access the Internet via Netscape Navigator or Microsoft Internet Explorer, for example. Thus, wireless networks including Global Standard for Mobiles (GSM), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless networks, for example, are able to access the Internet.
As noted above, the wireless communication device includes, for example, a mobile terminal, a pager, a PDA etc. For simplicity purposes, the wireless communication device as a mobile terminal will be discussed hereinafter.
Because the mobile terminal includes the WAP protocol, the user of the mobile terminal is able to download/receive multimedia from other services. The WAP protocol includes a WAP browser that interfaces with a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) to perform a variety of services. However, there are several problems in the interface between the TCP/IP and the WAP browser. For example, there are not any standards that effectively achieve a sufficient synchronization between the WAP browser and the TCP/IP. Thus, the user of the mobile terminal is not always able to successively access all of the functions provided by the WAP.